


Both of My Daddies Love Me

by pessimisticprose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Progression Through Words, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of my daddies love me. Sometimes we walk down the street and I'll swing between them whilst they hold my hands. We get looks that I don't really understand. They look shocked, angry, even disgusted. I don't understand why they're looking at us like that. Did I do something wrong? Am I being rude? Is it me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both of My Daddies Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani_Schomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Schomer/gifts).



    Both of my daddies love me. Sometimes we walk down the street and I'll swing between them whilst they hold my hands. We get looks that I don't really understand. They look shocked, angry, even disgusted. I don't understand why they're looking at us like that. Did I do something wrong? Am I being rude? Is it me?

    Papa always tells me that it's not me, it's that some people can't accept us. Why can't they accept us? If they knew how much we all love each other, then they'd see. How Daddy will tuck me in and Papa will kiss my forehead. Sometimes they'll read me a bedtime story together, and Daddy will always say funny things while Papa reads. Papa hates it, but I always giggle and he smiles. Then we laugh together. 

 

***

 

    Both of my daddies love me, even if everyone doesn't love them. I'm seven now, and I know that sometimes people don't like how I don't have a mommy. I don't need a mommy, though. I have both of my daddies, and that's fine by me. 

    A little boy called Papa a faggot today. I didn't know what it meant, so I kicked his shin when he came off of the jungle gym. He cried and told Ms. Handel. She called Daddy. 

    Daddy is driving us home from school. "Cosette, why did you do that?" 

    I pout, "Daddy, he called Papa a faggot." The car swerves a little. I squeal, "What does it mean?"

    Daddy sighs, "When you're older, you'll understand. Cosette, don't say that word. That's a bad word, okay?"

    I nod.

 

***

 

    Both of my daddies love me. Daddy and I kept the playground incident a secret from Papa. We didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

    Most little kids learn not to say the F word. We have two F words in our house. I only know what one of them is. I don't want to know the other. I'm only ten, I don't need it anyway. 

    Sometimes, when I'm playing with my friend outside, her mommy will come out and give us cookies. She'll ask me how my daddy is, and I have to ask which one. She only looks and says, "Papa." 

    I like her, because she understands how things work. Most people don't understand. I understand that I don't need a mommy to be happy, because I have both of my daddies. She understands, though. So I love her. I tell her how Papa is. 

 

***

 

    Both of my daddies love me. It's the night of my first junior high dance. My date meets me at my house and Papa takes pictures outside. My date looks at Papa and Daddy. He doesn't say anything, though. He shakes both of their hands and lets Papa take a lot of pictures. His mom drives us to the school.

    As soon as we get to the gym, he looks at me. "You didn't tell me your parents are fags." 

    I slap him and walk away. My hand stings. 

    That night, I lock myself in my room and cry for the first time since I was seven. It's funny, I never cry over myself. I always cry for my daddies. 

    They both love me, but I love them, too. 

 

***

 

    Both of my daddies love me. They never stop coming to school functions, even though they know they'll get called awful things later. The day I graduate high school is the day I meet Marius. It's funny, but I never thought I'd meet someone who loved me as much as Papa or Daddy did. 

    I love Marius, though. I decide to tell him about my daddies before me meets them. It might save me the trouble of becoming attached to him. 

    "Marius, about my family-" 

    He smiles, "I already know. I'd love to meet them." 

    That's how I know I'm in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 AM... Sorry? Haha


End file.
